In general, secondary batteries refer to chargeable and dischargeable batteries, unlike primary batteries that are not chargeable. Such a secondary battery is being widely used in the high-tech electronic fields such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders.
In recent years, a secondary battery having an opening that vertically passes through a central portion thereof is disclosed.